With regard to elevator systems, call-giving solutions are known in which a passenger can give a destination call to the elevator system by means of an identifier, e.g. by means of an RFID identifier (Radio Frequency Identifier) in his/her possession. The elevator system must in this case be provided with reader units, which read the data contained in the identifier (so-called identification data) and transmit it to the elevator system. On the basis of the identification data the elevator system determines the destination floor specific to a passenger and allocates from the elevator system an elevator car for traveling to the floor in question. The destination floor is typically the floor to which a passenger repeatedly travels, e.g. the floor on which his/her work point is situated. Often access control is also connected to said prior-art solutions such that for each passenger, information about those destination floors in the building, and about other spaces belonging to the access control area and to which the passenger has an access right, is saved in the elevator system or in a special access control system.
A number of drawbacks are, however, connected to the prior-art call-giving solutions described above. The personal information to be connected to the identifier of a passenger, such as said destination floors to be connected to automatic calls, must be manually configured into the elevator system or into an access control system in connection with the elevator system. Configuration is generally performed by the system administrator, which increases the maintenance costs of the system and in general hampers the flexible use of identifiers for giving elevator calls. Prior-art solutions are also poorly applicable to cases in which a passenger must regularly use a number of different elevator systems, which can even be in different buildings.